Right here waiting for you
by Misty Yuy
Summary: PLZ PLZ PLZ read and review this for me..... I'ts really romantic. PLZ im beggin you... You'll love it! 4+2. sap and sad. ^_^


Disclaimer: No Sue, don't take to court, not mine, GW belong to Bandi and Sunrise entertainment. If anyone tries to OMAE O KOROSU….  And I do not own 'Right here waiting for you' – by Richard Marx. He owns NOT me… get it

Warnings: ABSOLOULY NONE…. hint of Shonen-ai and supernatural stuff.

This is what happened when you watch a sad sappy movie and listen to sad sappy songs all day long. But hell its real good don't ya thinkies… 

It hurts me so, but I know that there is nothing I can do about it. The love and pleasure I can no longer share with you, continues to haunt me. And I know you are hurting deep inside. Oh Duo, what I would give to share one last moment in your tender embrace.

Oceans apart day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain  
  


I know you can't see me. I visit your room every night, hidden by my Angel invisibility I stalk to your bedside. I check to see if you're fast asleep, only then do I make myself visible. I don't want to frighten you. You see it's my ghostly, angel form, it would not be right for you to see me like this.

I gently stroke your cheek and I notice that you have been crying your cheeks sparkle of moisture in the moons rays spewing through the side window. 

Do you cry for me? 

  
If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever  
  


In your hand I can see that you have been rummaging through yours and my own stuff. Smiling, I slowly pry your hand open to reveal a letter. As I open it, I can tell that it has been read many a time. The writing is so familiar, must be mine. I decide that it is mine, the last worded letter I sent to you before I left your life. I may have left your life Duo, but for the love of the world I have not left your heart. I read the inscription…

_My Dearest Duo_

_You are the whole world to me, and I will never leave you no matter what. You asked me a long time ago "What do you lover about me?" and through my stupidity I never answered you. Maybe it was the fact that I couldn't think of the right things to say to you at the time that would please you. Ah yes that is my flaw, and I recognise that._

  
Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you  
  


_My life is a battle and I must go win it, but I fear that I may not survive much longer. But before I go I will answer your question. Duo, What I love about you is you and the way you cared, of course I love everything else that is you and I know you feel the same way towards me, but my love for you was stronger coming from inside, I was just so glad and content that I won your heart. The nights and days we had together were more than enough and I cherished those precious moments, with all my heart. _

  
I took for granted, all the times  
That I thought would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now  
  


_Everything about you made me quiver with excitement, the way you moved and acted when you neared me, and you knew that it was grabbing my attention, hehe that's why you do it. But I don't want you to stop being the way you are, even if I were to loose my life. We both know that our lives are surrendered to our fate._

  
Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' crazy  
  


As the last remaining lines of script neared the bottom edge of the paper, I replaced the small leaflet back into your open hand and gently closed your nimble fingers, encasing it as though to keep the last remaining object of my affection from harm.  

  
Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you  
  


I silently bend down and place one last chaste kiss on your pure crimson lips, bidding you good night and sweet dreams. 

  
I wonder how we can survive  
This romance  
But in the end if I'm with you  
I'll take the chance  
  


I remember the last written words from the letter…

_Remember me Duo, never let go. Loving you was the most important thing in the world to me and I am thankful for having such close and tenderly loving friend and partner._

_I will always LOVE you Duo, Now and forever more._

_Till we meet again!_

  
Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Waiting for you

I begin my departure, bowing my head, reciting the last line that would bring tears to anyone's eyes…

_Loving you always…. Your darling… _

_Quatre!_


End file.
